


Desire

by VelvetNightmare



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Teasing, bus ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetNightmare/pseuds/VelvetNightmare
Summary: Tyler and Jamie sit together at the back of the bus and listen to a song together. Tyler teases poor Jamie during his lipsynching.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the wonderful TheNaughtyVirgin for being my beta. She is amazing! She also inspired me to finish this story that has been sitting in my Google Docs for over a year...
> 
> Also, I do not own the music and all rights go to their respective artists. Tyler was just simply listening to the song.
> 
> If anyone wants to hear the song: https://youtu.be/bR5u9jb0PJE

Tyler Seguin had stepped out from Rogers Arena in Vancouver, and the first smell that came to him was of the diesel from the idling, rented charter bus. It was dark and dimly lit in the parking garage from where the players would exit after a game. Tyler looked at his phone in his hand and unwrapped the earplug cord from around it and then placed them in his ears. He unlocked his screen with his password, which was incidentally 1491, found the music app, and hit shuffle. He relocked his phone and headed towards the bus. Tyler climbed up the stairs and found a seat at the back of the bus. 

He sat down and got comfy. The ride from the arena to the airport was only 18 minutes, but after that game, he was ready to relax. Bo Horvat and Brock Boeser were damn near unstoppable that night. Tyler may be fast, but Bo and Brock had some tricky silky mitts to counteract the Stars. Tyler thought about how hard Jamie Benn had fought for his team as well. Big, thick Jamie using every bit of energy to battle. Both he and Jamie were competitive down to every bone in their bodies. The Stars won, two to one, but it was a hard-fought battle. Tyler leaned his head back against the headrest of the seat. He slowly closed his eyes, watching the bus’s small, round, interior lights above the seats blur to black. He let the bus rock him as the other players got on board and settled in. One of his favorite songs, Faded by Zhu, was playing. He let the music roll in his mind and imagined himself on a boat at night somewhere tropical, watching the stars and looking for dashing meteorites. 

Not long into his fantasy, he felt a shift next to him and the presence of a substantial being. At first, he thought it was Bish, but the cologne and the smell of a freshly showered Jamie Benn wiped those thoughts clean. Tyler pretended not to notice Jamie there, but couldn’t help cracking a smile, which turned into a wide, teeth-showing grin. Jamie nudged him, elbow to arm, to grab his attention.

Tyler had rocked his head to the side to make eye contact with Jamie. He pulled out an earplug and cocked his head.

“Yes?” he coyly asked Jamie.

“Were you listening to something funny?” Jamie asked. “Or were you purposely trying to ignore me and thought you were oh so funny?”

“Guilty,” Tyler responded.

“Of which one?” Jamie questioned. He had a little twinkle in his eye and one eyebrow raised. 

Tyler knew that Jamie liked to feel wanted, and if he said anything, it could be used as a hurt feelings bomb or ammunition for Jamie to tease him about being caught. Faded had ended, and the high keystrokes of Desire by Meg Myers came on. The bus jerked into gear, and Tyler looked around and saw everyone in their seats. The driver dimmed the lights and headed forward. It was late in Vancouver, which meant it was certainly late in native Texas time. Everyone was bushed from the game, and the time change. Their teammates had all chosen seats towards the front, leaving Jamie and Tyler with the back 3 rows to themselves.

“I’m listening to music, Jameson… and here,” he said and handed Jamie the opposite earbud, “I’ve got a song for you.”

Jamie placed the earbud in his ear and glanced over at Tyler, who licked his lips. Jamie also made a note about how surprisingly close their heads were to each other. A speedbump would be able to connect them. Jamie couldn’t help but gaze and admire Tyler’s face. Everything about Tyler made Jamie’s heart flutter.

They were still in the early stage of their relationship. Jamie felt like a teenaged boy again, feeling love for the first time. It took him a while to admit it to himself, but after a soul-searching summer, he accepted that he and Tyler were meant to be. He remembered telling Tyler that he was ready to be in a relationship with him and how happy Tyler had been. Tyler had thrown his arms around Jamie’s neck and kissed him. It wasn’t the first time they were “involved”. Tyler and Jamie had several hookups but never made it official. Tyler wanted to be able to touch Jamie in front of his teammates and not hide every emotion. Tyler wanted to fight for Jamie to be free and happy in front of the people he cared about the most.

“Listen carefully, Big Benn,” Tyler whispered, so only the man next to him heard.

Jamie’s cheeks flushed, and he pointed his head forward. The lyrics started, and a female’s hauntingly beautiful voice came through the earbuds.

_ Baby, I’ll learn to touch you _

Jamie’s eyes shot back to meet Tyler’s, who was grinning, knowing that he was going to enjoy the show.

_ I wanna breathe into your well _

_ See, I gotta hunt you _

_ I gotta bring you to my hell _

_ That’s reasonable _, Jamie thought. He turned his head back to forward-facing and leaned his head on the back of the headrest and shut his eyes, trying to listen carefully.

_ Baby, I wanna fuck you, _

_ I wanna feel you in my bones _

Jamie’s head dropped. 

“Damnit, Tyler,” he swore softly. 

_ Boy, I’m gonna love you _

_ I’m gonna tear into your soul _

Jamie then felt a grasp around his wrist. It startled him, and he looked at Tyler. Tyler started lipsynching to the lyrics. 

_ Desire, I’m hungry _ (Tyler ran his hand up Jamie’s arm)

_ I hope you feed me _ (His finger traced Jamie’s lips)

_ how do you want me, how do you want me? _ (Tyler arched his back and rubbed his thighs together like he was struggling with keeping them together)

The song repeated, “how do you want me?” several times, each one acted out with a lewd gesture. Tyler would run his hand down his thigh during one and drag it up slowly during the next. He would trace across his chest and stop to pinch his nipples. He took his suit jacket off and placed it on the back of the seat during one of his moves. The suit was sexy, but hard to tease Jamie in. 

Jamie could feel himself thickening between his legs. It wouldn’t be long before he would have an embarrassing erection and no way to relieve himself or hide it. Tyler continued to mouth the words well into the next verse and put on a show for Jamie as much as he could while being confined to a charter bus seat. Jamie wasn’t prepared for what happened next. 

Tyler grabbed Jamie’s hand and took Jamie’s first and second fingers into his mouth.

_ Boy, I wanna taste you, _

(Tyler dragged his tongue up and in between the two fingers)

_ I wanna skin you with my tongue _

That was the point Jamie’s mind went blank and blocked all other sounds. Even the hum of the bus or the soft murmurs of his teammates talking in his other ear went silent. He grabbed the back of Tyler’s nape and forced him into an aggressive kiss. It was an awkward position, but Jamie couldn’t move. He knew that if he tried, the already form-fitting pants would split in the front. 

Tyler’s hot, wet tongue went in with ease. He knew what he did and how it would affect Jamie. Tyler’s mind was satisfied with teasing poor Jamie, but all of his writhing in the chair and teasing himself and Jamie made Tyler feel a little hard as well. Tyler turned and put a leg under him to make it easier to kiss Jamie. 

Jamie had felt defeated until he heard the last of the lyrics play.

_ I wanna feel you, I want it all _

He took his chance while still in a liplock with Tyler and grabbed Tyler’s soft hand and placed it on his hot, painfully constrained hard-on, spreading Tyler’s fingers to grasp the bulk of it. The same lyrics repeated.

_ I wanna feel you, _ (Jamie pressed Tyler’s hand down harder onto him)

_ I want it all _

Jamie then thrust up into Tyler’s grasp, making Tyler break the kiss and gasp. The song’s instrumentals played out and then faded, indicating the song was over. 

Jamie smiled at Tyler. 

“Yes, we’re even,” he said, taking his suit jacket and placing it across his lap.


End file.
